battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront II The Han Solo Season
Star Wars Battlefront II: The Han Solo Season was the second seasonal event for 's that began on Wednesday, May 16, 2018 and ended on Monday, June 25, 2018.The Han Solo Season on the Star Wars Battlefront II website It was based on the character of Han Solo and his close friends in the movie Solo: A Star Wars Story and the original trilogy. Content for this season was added in two separate game updates, the first, Han Solo Season Update, arrived in May, and the second, Han Solo Season Update 2, arrived in June. Overview Content for first half of the season was added in the May Han Solo Season Update, and included the game mode Hero Showdown, Starfighter Arcade, the map Jabba's Palace, and the Boushh and Skiff appearances for Leia Organa and Lando Calrissian, respectively. Content for the second half of the season was added in the June Han Solo Season Update 2, announced on June 6 in a reveal trailer for The Han Solo Season.Star Wars™ Battlefront™ II The Han Solo Season trailer on YouTube It included the new map Coaxium Mine set on Kessel, the game mode Extraction set on both Jabba's Palace and the Coaxium Mines, the new hero ship [[Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon|Lando Calrissian and L3-37's Millennium Falcon]], and new skins for Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca based on their appearances in Solo: A Star Wars Story. Event details for Part 1 Week 1 (May 16–18) Season 2 begins. May 16 *New PvP mode Hero Showdown **Take your favorite pairings into two-on-two Heroes vs. Villains battles in Hero Showdown, a round-based elimination mode. Han Solo and Chewbacca vs. Boba Fett and Bossk? Yoda and Rey vs. Vader and Captain Phasma? That’s up to you, but once a round is won, you must pick another duo for the next. Bring out your wits and tactics. *New PvE mode Starfighter Custom Arcade **Hone your skills in the cockpit with Starfighters from all eras in Starfighter Custom Arcade. Turn Rebellion X-wings into stardust with your TIE/LN or hop into the Millennium Falcon to fly circles around enemy ships. *New location Jabba's Palace **Jabba’s Palace returns from Star Wars™ Battlefront™ as part of The Han Solo Season! Available in Blast, Heroes vs. Villains, and Hero Showdown, players will be able to iron out their differences in the twists and turns of the mighty Hutt's abode. *New skins Boushh and Skiff **New skins are released for Leia Organa and Lando Calrissian based on their appearances in Return of the Jedi where they infiltrate Jabba the Hutt's palace as part of a rescue mission for Han Solo. May 18 Week 2 (May 21–25) Happy Solo: A Star Wars Story film premiere week! May 21 May 23 May 25 Week 3 (May 28–June 1) Friendships and Rivalries on the Battlefield May 28 May 30 June 1 Week 4 (June 4-June 8) Friends and Foes of the Millennium Falcon Crew June 4 June 6 June 8 Event details for Part 2 Week 5 (June 11-June 15) Solo: A Star Wars Story content arrives. June 11 June 12 *New PvP mode Extraction **In Extraction, an infiltration squad must retrieve and escape with a critical payload while fending off enemy forces. Players will join as either attackers or defenders in this asymmetrical and intense mode. So halt the goods being delivered to the Millennium Falcon in the winding mines of Kessel, or push your way through Jabba’s Palace before time runs out. *New location Kessel: Coaxium Mine **Completing the infamous Kessel Run in 12 parsecs is no small feat for a smuggler, and now you’ll get to visit the notorious planet yourself. It’s not for the faint-hearted though – conditions are harsh, and the Galactic Empire is heavily invested in the local supply of the highly sought after coaxium. Bring your blaster and delve into the mines in a variety of game modes – a hectic round of Blast, the tactical Hero Showdown, Heroes vs Villains, or this season’s fresh Extraction mode – as this location debuts in Star Wars Battlefront II. *New skins Corellia Escape, Beckett's Crew, Professional "Sportsman", Raconteur, and Vandor Heist **New skins are released for Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca based on their younger appearances in Solo: A Star Wars Story. June 13 June 15 Week 6 (June 18-June 22) Run the gauntlet in Extraction. June 18 June 20 June 22 Gallery Han Solo Season Announcement Graphic.jpg|Official promotional image of The Han Solo Season Tatooine - Jabba's Palace Battlefront II 3.jpg|The rancor pit in Jabba's Palace Tatooine - Jabba's Palace Battlefront II 2.jpg|Interior of Jabba's Palace Tatooine - Jabba's Palace Battlefront II.png| Lando Calrissian - Jabba's Palace Outfit.jpg|Lando Calrissian's Skiff appearance Leia Organa - Boushh Outfit.jpg|Leia Organa's Boushh appearance DICE SWBFII Young Solo blaster.jpg|Still from The Han Solo Season trailer DICE SWBFII Young Han Solo Season.jpg| Falconxtie.jpg|Lando and L3-37's Millenium Falcon at Fondor Kessel 2.png|Kessel: Coaxium Mine Kessel Extraction.jpg Kessel Mines.jpg References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Seasons of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)